Witness
by Mariatheartist
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around different themes and songs. Contains fluff, yaoi, and OOCness. Will be rated M later for possible future chapters. Oh and reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Is this thing on? Hello? Paging readers, can you hear me? Wait, that's wrong...can you see us? No? Good. I'm practicing writing with this one. Ignore any mistakes you see here. Chances are I had someone beta it but lost the corrected document. Go figure.

Ok. Lets start this again...

 **Lamaria** : Yo everyone, I'm Lamaria and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so please I would appreciate it if you guys went easy on me. Now originally this fanfic was going to be about a ridiculous love triangle and the curses of school life but due to a series of events beyond my control and my co-writer Charlie losing her parts of the story, it was changed.

 **Charlie** : -Chuckles- Now its a series of one-shots put together under the title Witness. I won't lie we have zero confidence in our skills and you're going to notice crappy writing skills and possible donuts. But hopefully...

 **Lamaria** : as more chapters are added so should our skills improve. Hmm, I just got an idea for the next chapter.

 **Charlie** : Really? Does this mean I don't have to do the next one?

 **Lamaria** : - _stares at Charlie incredulously_ \- Yes, you're still doing the next one in fact chapter three is all yours sister.

 **Charlie** : WHAT? WHY?

 **Lamaria** : I'll tell you later. Just do the disclaimer.

 **Charlie** : -_- Fine! We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. All rights are served to their respected and blessed owners. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- 'Lost Memories'

* * *

First Person POV

* * *

I once lived a lifestyle of glamour and freedom, that's when I didn't know I was living on top a skyscraper of lies and rebellion.

Flashback

It was a year ago, when I lived in London with my parents and my puppy Charm. One day I left home to do some shopping for my mother when I met this cool, collected young man. His outfit was dark so it covered his face but underneath his black jacket I saw this old worn out, old fashioned watch that looked as though it was meant for the 80's. He spoke to me exactly for about five minutes about his long lost family and then when I looked back around after cashing my stuff, he was gone.

I thought to myself, 'what a weirdo, didn't even give his name.' As I walked across the block to the apartment complex where I live, I froze watching the havoc with extremely wide eyes. The groceries fell to the ground and the contents spilled out.

Flaring red swarmed my sights with tendrils of smoke while an annoyingly but frightening siren sounded loudly however it did nothing to block out the screams that reached my ears. Ambulances, about three of them, were loading injured persons in with severe burns and I gulped when some were covered over with a white sheet, motionless. My attention span drew to the building with alarming dread and subconsciously I moved forward. Fire.

Hot, blazing fire licked the edges of the complex I lived in as it burnt mercilessly; several windows burst open in medium explosions spreading more flames. Worry picked at the front of my mind, I pushed through the crowd trying to get upstairs, dodging a few officers before making it to my door. The opportunity to rush in and get my parents escaped the moment my fingers glazed the knob; I panicked and shrieked trying to pry off the arms ensnaring my lithe form. Kicks flew and curses preached, they're restraining me but I only struggled harder; I squirmed, I thrashed and raged.

Should have known they wouldn't stand for it. Then again...I didn't care. I didn't want to lose them. _Mom_. _Dad._

Minutes later, the syringe they gave me took complete control and my tantrum ceased, after-which one of the officers passed me to a paramedic then left. Immediately, my sense of hearing left me and a deafening silence rang in my ears. I felt weak - no strength left in my bones- strangely I felt staring and looked around for it.

My eyes roamed over the area; smoke stilled lingered the air prompting many to cough and cover their noses, the fire-fighters apparently almost done containing the fire. Onlookers huddled close together whispering to one another behind the back of their hands; some comforted locals, others remain impassive. However as I swept through the crowd, the feeling of someone staring at me grew and it concerned me greatly. The sensation wasn't really friendly.

Another glance, more out range and I found one I was searching for and did a double-take. It was the man from earlier, standing under the shade of an alleyway in bright colours, the same worn out, old fashioned 80's watch strapped around his wrist. Our eyes met and he gave a sinister smile before the shadows took him away, his left hand waving as I watched him stunned.

It struck me, the men's parting words certainly made sense and they echoed in mind with keen persistence; head pounding I groaned as the words came back.

"Kid, I think its best you run along home to your parents now. You never know when you'll see them again especially with their performance about to end." My legs trembled and had I had not been sitting they would have given way to the shock and agony I felt gasping for breath. 'He knew. he knew...' was the last thing I thought before I fainted.

...

The next day dawned upon my swollen face and puffy red eyes, a sign for me to face reality but who would want to face such a nightmare. One where you blink and realize you're alone. I gazed at the burnt down building, practically ruins of its former beauty, one that held my home and family in its joyous and tearful moments. I knew it was pointless; the fire turned everything to crispy leaving no possible traces for me to find any remains of my parents. I had hope and prayed but now...looking at this place with shaded eyes, the truth hurt. I fell among the rumble and let loose a sob.

I was heartbroken. My parents, along with 42 other residents, had not survived the fire savouring only two four year old whom had snuck out prior to the incident to play with their friends however I wouldn't call them lucky. How the medics were to explain death to toddlers were beyond me, their crocodile tears alone would break them.

I could almost sympathize with them. Facing the world on my own did nothing to comfort my frayed nerves, it only frustrated my mind leaving an emotional turmoil. Shortly after the fire ceased, the police had taken me into custody and dug up my family history, checking my parents' backgrounds to see if I had any other relatives as I knew none. A couple phone calls and I'm told some of mom's relatives were coming to get me and they took the liberty of telling them the bad news. To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, the fact my parents never spoke of their families concerned me and it would be my first time meeting one. I was nervous.

A distant part of my mind wondered, 'Will they like me? Or will I be a burden to them?' and scenarios of my life becoming abusive or abandoned had water stinging the corners of my eyes. Reason said things will be different that I knew for sure but how different will things get? Common sense said I was being silly and read too many novels. I opted to rest but the cries I heard from the phone's other end disturbed me. The voice sounded old and stiff, it was that of an older male's but how old he was I wasn't sure.

Two days later, I found myself standing in front of an elderly man who -surprisingly- was as short as I was albeit a few inches taller. The man had gray spiky hair under a green bandanna he was wearing. His eyes were unique like mine, only the shine had dulled whereas mine sparkled and showed my heart on my sleeves. A stern expression twisted his wrinkled features as he uncrossed his arms, a turtle design printed on his green overalls was seen. The old man, I could tell already, was a no nonsense person and was probably strong for his age. His hands located at his back, our eyes no longer studying the each other, he spoke knowing he had my attention.

"You resembled my daughter so much, what's your name boy?"

"Yugi, Mister…?" Came my hesitant reply and the old man quickly answered. "My name is Solomon but I prefer you to call me grandpa. We are family after all Yugi."

Tentatively I asked him, "Why have mother and father never spoke of you, grandfather? All this time I thought there was no one else." and didn't miss the frown surfacing his features as I mentioned dad.

Grandfather Solomon sighed deeply, momentously staring down before his gaze returned with a sad sorrow. "Yugi, it might be hard for you to understand but our family isn't exactly bonded and there was a dispute between the agreement of your parents' marriage among other things."

"Among other things?" I repeated frowning at him as I thought about what could possibly have happened. Grandfather stayed silent. His demeanour and body language told me I wouldn't want to know so I didn't push him. No doubt I would be only adding more stress on our shoulders by having a family history now.

So instead I said, "Where are we going to live?" my curiosity making the intent of the question clear.

"My homeland, Japan" At that I frowned but then shrugged nonchalantly. I always knew I was Japanese so I had no probably moving there. But I'm afraid I'm no longer fluent in the language and speech was a bit rough. He continued, "We're going to see your parents' lawyer so come on Yugi," and I followed him to a taxi waiting for us out front. I entered the back while he sat next to the driver and told him our destination.

An hour later, we met with my parents' lawyer, Dylan Winter, and he discussed the will they left behind stating my inheritance and who was placed in custody of me. Grandfather reads the will silently before borrowing a pen from Mr. Winter and signed a few documents, grumbling under his breath about his back killing him. Soon, we were back in the car and heading for the airport. Despite problems at immigration, we were able to check-in and went to the departure area eating some sandwiches Grandfather brought for the trip so I wouldn't be hungry.

" _JetBlue Flight 761 to Japan from England, all passengers please get ready to board the aircraft in an orderly fashion. Seats 1-12 first!_ " Announced a female's voice over the intercom and several people got moving towards the gate, including myself and Grandfather, forming a line -though some overtook others.

Looking back at London through the window, I wondered when I would visit this place again listening as the engines roared to life and tremors shook the plane which began to take off. The plane soon levelled and the ringing in my ears stopped; now we hovered thousands of feet above and the country slowly shrank as the airplane moved away. Tears streamed down my cheek for the last time as I promised mother and father that I would write letters to them and visit. 'I love you both. Please watch over me.'

* * *

 **Lamaria** : So...what did you guys think? Not too short I hope.

 **Charlie** : Says you...I'm stuck writing the next two chapters while you get to eat Yunno's ice-cream cake. TT+TT

 **Lamaria** : * _grins_ _devilishly_ * And boy was it delicious. Besides you deserve it for slacking off the first chapter. Now you pay the price!

 **Charlie** : Hmph! I'll just get Yuuki then. She'll save me a slice.

 **Lamaria** : * _smirks_ * You mean the same Yuuki that left for Villa. Yeah...good luck with that.

 **Charlie** : -glares at me\- I hate you...

 **Lamaria** : Love you too Charlie! Love you too. Thank you for reading the first chapter. We hoped you enjoyed it and if you didn't then blame Charlie -Charlie: **Hey!** \- Please review and darlings we love you but no flames, kay? Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamaria** : What's up everyone? How have you all been, good I hope?

 **Charlie** : You're awfully peppy this morning.

 **Lamaria** : Yeah, I've had a couple of good days lately. Anyways as you all know the next chapter was made for you by Charlie.

 **Charlie** : Hi everyone. We hope you're excited as we are for the next chapter. The- wait what are you doing, Lamaria?!

 **Lamaria** : _*has the chapter and is currently reading it*_ Huh? Me? Nothing really.

 **Charlie** : Please tell me you didn't change anything. * _..._ * Lamaria?

 **Lamaria** : Nah, I didn't change a thing. * _subtly adds a line to the chapter_ * Would _I_ do that to you?

 **Charlie** : Yes. Yes you would. -snatches the page back\- What did you do? -checks it repeatedly but doesn't find anything\- Lamaria, what DID you do?

 **Lamaria** : * _chuckles_ * Guess you'll have to find out just like the rest. Disclaimer: **Mariatheartist** doesn't own YU-GI-Oh or its characters. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 2-'We Remember, They Forgot'

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"Do you think he's…?" He felt hands – several of them touching him up and down. Why? He didn't know but it felt uncomfortable.

 _'…mumbles…'_ Voices. Too many were talking to him at once – they made his head hurt. They mix and blend then blurred sounding foreign to his ears. He felt drown…shrouded in darkness. _'It was too foggy'_

"I don't know…kid took a good hit." _'Who?'_ He tried speaking but his throat burned and his chest throbbed in pain. He wanted to numb the unwanted feeling but found he couldn't move his fingers. They were numb.

 _'….where…was he…?'_

"Can't you get them **out** of here? They're distracting!" Somehow he could hear now, but it still sounded fuzzy. Someone was shouting and the hands went away. **Pain. So much pain. Hurts…breathing hurts…he wanted it to stop**

"Shit, we're losing him! Give him another shock quick. Come on kid don't give out on us now."

 _'Kid? Did he say **KID**? He wasn't a kid, he was **SEVENTEEN** for crying out loud!'_ Wait… they were losing someone? He wondered who it was.

… **Beep** … **beep** … **beep** -

He was tiring quickly maybe he should sleep. Sleep sounded good. A light shined through the darkness that coated him giving off waves of warmth. He knew the bright light he felt would take his pain away and made his way towards it. Someone was calling him but he ignored it. His pain was going away; his chest no longer hurt and his breathing returned normal. The light was good and dark wasn't going to keep him. The dark only know grief and suffering, someone once told him.

"…"

He blinked. _'Who was–'_ "… **!** " The voice calling him was familiar but his mind couldn't register the name. He wondered if it mattered anyways. The voice came from the dark and he didn't want go back. But then why did he felt like he was betraying someone?

 **…beep….beep…beep…beep…**

His eyes, childlike and innocent, faced the darkness below scorching its massive form for any signs of the one voice that stopped his march. Somehow he knew he was making a mistake; one he would regret for years to come. But the voice didn't call again so he continued approaching the light almost halfway there.

"Increase that pressure and get his heart up. Just because we got him back don't mean we're out of the waters yet!"

He frowned in confusion; his hearing got better but the voice he heard was different from the one before. This one thought he was a kid and he wasn't a kid.

"Sir, his blood pressure is lowering again and there's damage to his brain."

"Get me a blood bag and make sure his breathing stable."

His frown was more profound as several other voices he didn't recognized joined in and all with worrying tones; some more frustrated than others. They drifted around him coming from the dark, saying many different things at the same time or one after the other.

It was a while before he understood what they were saying; bottom-line he was dying. He nearly fell to his knees in shock but then noted, with some disbelief, it explained where he was and why the light attracted him like a beam. Should he go back? He wasn't sure as he could not remember his life before. But then he wondered, did it matter?

He continued on…

"His heart's failing Doctor!"

 **Beep…beep...beep… beep-**

"Shock him again"

Before him, the light only a few feet away burst out radiantly like the welcoming bloom of a serene flower and he felt so overwhelmed by the rush of tranquility captive in its entity, the distance between vanished in a single stride. A warm smile unknowingly graced his face as his soul felt a calming relief and exhilarating joy, the light mere fingertips now.

Hope would have smeared his form at the comprehension that he was finally leaving this place for a better life where he would always be safe had it not been for that one sound which pierced him with guilt.

" ** _PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_** "

He stopped startled, blinking in awe as he looked back. It was the voice from before and it was screaming at him so loud he could hear the agony and grief as a sob hit him. His mind swam with worry and his chest churned uneasy causing him to bite his lip. The voice was crying hard with unrelenting pain; the guilt was getting to him.

"— _DON'T GIVE UP PLEASE!"_

It was sad, he thought and he wondered who the voice was and what give him or her the right to stop him. He was sure whoever it was could shatter a crowd with the despair and sheer hopeless he felt coming from them in waves. But why should he care? Again, he listened waiting for something, what…he didn't know.

" _I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT_ "

At that his sympathy turned to confusion and understandably so, the voice was responsible for him being here yet it was trying to come him back. _Who?_ Angry cries answered him the sorrow in the voice's tone threaten to swallow him. He tensed.

" _I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS BUT PLEASE I- I_ —"

He should leave, should go but the voice made him feel so many emotions and baffled his existence or lack thereof with his identity. These feelings the voice caused were both familiar and unwelcome, pain filling him as each emotion got stronger. It was someone he knew and they were mourning him. He thought hard about the voice and tried to remember the face to match it to. The frustration ailing his form fueled his struggles.

Smooth came to mind companied by the fragrance of caramel and hot spices. _Dark._ Laughter coming from a deep, sensational voice. **Baritone _._** Something, something protective and strong. _Dark._ He felt crazy. _Dark._ He almost screamed when a memory came to him.

In his mind's eye, a figure appeared before him and little by little light chipped away the shadows revealing their form; he saw him. Him, who looked so much like he yet was not. Someone so precious, so important and meant the world to him that he choked. Gods knew he loved this being. _Crimson._ His heart, which he was sure had died, pounded rapidly as his lookalike came towards him watching him intently through those smoldering eyes.

Strong arms grasped him in a tight embrace prompting him to blush as his tan lookalike nuzzled his neck affectionately. Before he could ask who the man is the voice which he now identified as his lookalike shattered the memory, the reminiscence of it fading with a single confession:

"— _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SO MUCH I CAN'T STAND YOU LEAVING ME. PLEASE_ **YUGI**!"

And as if a switch had been flipped, he remembered. Memories of them awaken inside him tackling his spirit with such a force his knees trembled and he felt drunk. Together. They were always together; as children playing, teens fighting and hanging and as…

"Call it." **No. No. No.**

"Patient has died at 7:38 PM"

 ** _NO!_** He moved turning completely from the light and hurried towards the one he knew loved him and as a result was hurting because of him. Yugi as he was now known shot down back to the darkness praying that he would make it. Gods he was stupid. How did he forget Ya—?

" _I LOVE YOU_."

Yugi cried bleeding tears from his eyes which dripped down his cheeks. He cried for the utter grief in his beloved's broken voice and cried as agonizing pain returned to his body the closer he got to his destination. He grimaced partly when his head ached so bad he gripped it in his hand hoping to dull the pain.

" _I LOVE YOU AIBOU._ "

Yugi grew weaker and weaker but held his determination pushing his body forward even though the pain engulfed him to the point his feet felt like he was walking on needles. His vision started to blur and his breathing got shallow. He was close. The shroud of darkness he was in before was right there.

 **Beep…**

"Yami." Yugi whispered sweetly losing consciousness just as his fingers grazed the bubble of darkness, his small figure being wrapped in its grasp stopping it from further harm.

 **Beep….beep…beep….beep….beep…**

"We've got a heartbeat?!"

"Quick, stabilize him!"

"It's a miracle."

' _Yami…_ '

* * *

A young man named Yami stood glued to a glass window outside the operation room in the corridor of a waiting area, watching the doctor and nurses fussed around his best friend frantically trying to save his life. He was not alone.

Behind him were two of his friends: a girl with brunette hair who had her head bowed to the ground, tears falling from her eyes and a blond boy laid back against the wall next to the girl, facing the ceiling as his hands clenched into a fist.

However, he paid them no mind his crimson eyes trained on the one person that was the world to him and more. Tears run down his tan cheeks as he cupped a hand over his mouth, relief filling his lean form as eyes scooped the boy's face unbelieving that he was alive. His aibou, his other half, his heart. He almost didn't dare to hope.

Both the boy and he shared a similar resemblance, their hair was unique. The base of it was black and spiky forming a star and whereas the end of his tips were coated in red and had more yellow bangs moving back up into his fringe, the boy's tips were amethyst and his bangs were styled to frame his cherubic face.

A part of him felt afraid, unsure he should be letting his guard down while the other part was thanking every known deity for letting him keep his little one, his body still feeling the waves of uncontrolled shock, guilt and pain when he thought his aibou was gone. His world had ended. He had lost all thought and threw himself at the barrier preventing him from getting to his aibou, his hands burning from when he had slammed them against the window praying that Yugi would hear his cry. The fervor pushing behind his agony caused him to scream out his secret.

Moments ago, they were all screaming at him begging him not to leave them and watched with crushed hope as the boy's heart monitor stopped completely, the green line flat-lining with a long piercing sound that penetrated their fragile souls. It was horrible when they had lost him the first time; he had shouted his grief and pain questioning why this happened. A nurse had threaten to remove them if they could not keep their behavior under control.

The second time it happened; he had confessed his love for the boy not caring how weak he looked or how unruly he acted. His friends had listened to his heart-wrenching cries as minutes ticked by. Anzu, the browned haired girl, had broken down entirely collapsing on the bench in desolation, her thoughts swimming without restraint creating a chaotic fray that soon swallowed her mind. 'Defeat. This was defeat,' she thought solemnly, 'the one game they didn't win…'

Joey didn't know whether to comfort her or cry himself, the choice being made for him when twin trails of tears leaked from his honey coloured eyes to pool at his chin as he wept silently, feeling miserable as he angrily flicked blond bangs from his face.

When the monitor had gone silent for the third and last, Yami had dropped to the floor, his nerves fried and his body spent from the ferocity he'd displayed earlier ragging for breath for his abused lungs. His eyes were puffed and well red as another set of tears burned beneath his eyelashes, racing down his cheeks a second later as he made no efforts to conceal them.

Yami had wanted to leave, to escape the horrid scene of the doctors moving to put the white cloth over his friend confirming the undeniable truth in front of him when but parties were stopped short when a distant and familiar sound made itself known.

Beep. _No, it can't be…_ Beep. _He was gone and was never coming back!_ Beep.

Snapping his head back to the room after the third beep, Yami, his friends, whom had looked up since the first beep, and the hospital staff observed the heart monitor intensely watching with keen attention as the green line gave beep after beep following a gradual ascent before levelling and staying constant.

"He's alive." Yami whispered alongside the doctor, their words acting as an unknown trigger as the nurses quickly removed the cover and began to stabilize Yugi's heart while Joey and Anzu let out gasps of relief, smiles adorning their faces as they turned to the other.

Noticing Yugi's shallow breathing as well as the rising and falling of his chest Yami promptly choked on his tears in shock, disbelief coating his expression from the spectacle glaring him in the face. Yugi was alive; he was breathing and his heart was beating normally. It was—

"…a miracle." Said Joey unknowingly finishing off Yami's thoughts as he beamed at Yami and Anzu receiving two smiles simultaneously in return. Yami chewed his lower lip nervously, worry coming over the edge of his form as he cast longing gazes at his smaller lookalike. Sensing his unease and uncertainty, Joey turned to Yami hoping to reassure him of his fears.

"I guess he forgave him huh, Yami?" Joey muttered with sincerity before chuckling at the blush that appeared on his friend's face, glad he had lighten the mood. "Don't worry about it. I don't think our bud's goin anywhere." Giving a firm nod in Yugi's direction, Joey crossed his arms lending back on the wall, his objective now being to wait for the doctor's verdict before getting some shut-eye.

Yami turned back to watch Yugi relaxing his shoulders a bit as Joey's words got to him. He smiled deciding to put faith in those words. A calming silence fell over as the trio continued to watch the doctor and nurses work, their spirits lifted from the previous peril they were in.

It's with a soft sigh Yami mumbled, "Thank you, Yugi" ' _for giving me another chance'_ was left hanging in the air but the words understood all the same. And as if the revived boy had heard him, his eyes opened slowly pausing momentarily before turning to stare at Yami affectionately, who looked back dumbfounded at the amethyst eyes holding his soul captive. _Aibou._

Yugi, despite being heavily drugged, fought against the tendrils of unconsciousness plaguing the edge of his mind, and managed to open his pale lips and say two lines before his strength was snatched away, succumbing to the wimps of the shadows known as anesthetic coursing through his blood.

"Love…you too…Yami"

Yami smiled amidst his shock seeing the words as if he easily heard them, tears of happiness flowing from his eyes as he mouthed back a reply.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Lamaria** : How was that for the second chapter of Witness? She did good huh?

 **Charlie** : Good or not, I still have to do the next one. Can't we make a deal or something?

 **Lamaria** : * _grins_ _devilishly_ * Weeelll...Get me a bag of cheese sandwiches, some baked chicken and macaroni pie and some of your dad's famous juice and we're good.

 **Charlie** : -stares at Lamaria incredulously\- You're joking aren't you?

 **Lamaria** : * _turns serious_ * If there was one thing I never joke about is good food. And your dad, may he be forever blessed, makes a mean sandwich.

 **Charlie** : -shakes head\- I worry for you Lamaria, I really do. -Sighs\- Still...the whole bag? - _receives a deadpan look-_ Okay then. Just remember you're doing the next chapter.

 **Lamaria** : ;) Already have it drafted. Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamaria** : Well I'm back and I don't suppose saying sorry won't cut it?

 **Charlie** : -snorts\- Ya think? One month and I thought you said you had it drafted.

 **Lamaria** : I did really but several things came up and stuff kept happening to me! I was heavily delayed.

 **Charlie** : Oh well, it was a nice break while it lasted...

 **Lamaria** : * _mutters_ * for you maybe. Right, back to you guys. I cannot apologize enough but I will promise to make it up to you guys in upcoming chapters.

 **Charlie** : Now the chapter this time around is a bit special. Its about a report where basically our dear friend here Lamaria observed practically everyone and span a wild story about their day.

 **Lamaria** : Yes, I know what you're thinking. Weird, right? But boredom does alot to you and more. To shed some light, this is a slightly **abridged** day about me and my friends in college except I took them and threw them into Yugioh characters. Early warning for you guys, many things in this story actually occurred but I'll leave it up to you to figure the lies from the facts. Now on with the show!

 **Charlie** : -snaps up in apprehension\- Wait, I just realize something...am I in this? Lamaria!

 **Lamaria** : * _looks thoughtfully_ * Originally no, but now that you mention it... Charlie? * _sweatdrops as dust clouds the room_ * Didn't even say anything and she runs off scared. Guess I'm doing the disclaimer alone. **Mariatheartist** doesn't own YU-GI-Oh or its characters. However the plot goes out to our audience.

* * *

Chapter 3-'Drawn on Paper'

* * *

Fourth Wall POV

* * *

In the peaceful city of Domino, the sun was near the highest point of the sky, its scorching rays hidden behind massive clouds drifting by, creating much appreciated shade for the people inhabiting the streets as they went about their day. Uptown, near the heart of the city sat a prestigious college called Domino University where its students flood the grounds rushing to get to their desired classes, the weight of their studies setting in as it was the middle of the term. Teachers were no different as they swiftly moved from one location to another, planning their next classes and dreading the countless papers stacking upon their desks waiting to be marked.

Others with a more lax schedule lounged around the area. Many as such scattered along the courtyard opting to be near the water fountain or sitting outside the cafeteria area on the benches. One particular group occupied the latter taking up most of the benches as more of their crowd arrived.

It was an odd bunch of friends if you ever saw one. Joey and Serenity were eating brownies at the tables under the SUB. Mokuba was playing on his PlayStation while Mahad was studying physics for the whisbees. Isis had just arrived at the site when we all stared at Mana as she began laughing hysterically at Rafael who had fallen on a banana peel.

"Did he just trip on a banana peel?" Joey asked incredulously, receiving shrugs from everyone except Anzu who rolls her eyes in exasperation before moving to help Rafael up.

Suddenly we all heard music playing that sounded like it came from a piano. Tristan cupped his chin trying to place the song that was playing while secretly trying to steal Joey's credit card. Duke appeared out of nowhere staring at Joey with a 'what are you doing?' look as he sang out loudly to the music from Ran's phone.

Duke tried to be gay while Joey just announced that he had a second wife but warned that Mai was his most beloved wife. Rafael looked depressed as he peered at a random girl's tablet. And Anzu well she was smacking Joey for being an idiot. The peace was welcoming and smooth for a while before…

Joey started singing again.

"I can't believe I know you people." Duke remarked with a face palm.

Mana chuckled at something Duke had said before mockingly saying she hated him. Tristan had been secretly eating sausage rolls hoping that Lamaria won't notice. By then the time was 6 am according to Joey's computer and everyone was wondering what the hell they were doing here so early in the fragging morning.

Mahad had returned from his lab to do more physics while Mana tried to pry Duke's fingers open. They both leaned forward in unison to listen to Serenity's music before Duke yelled at Mana, telling her to give up constantly.

"Hey you're using two hands." She giggled.

"And you have to use both of yours to open my fingers." Duke teased before Mana decide to strangle him. Lamaria had to wonder what Duke held in his hands to emit such a reaction. Karim had just arrived while Tristan and Joey just got back from the cafeteria. Serenity began singing to the music on her phone before dancing in her seat.

"Oh Joey I love this song." Serenity called, causing the blonde to frown as he listened to the lyrics.

"I don't like this song." He replied immediately before leaving again.

Mana was staring off into space with a sad expression on her features. She looked around when Anzu came over but the latter left shortly when she found out two of her friends didn't buy her brownies. Ryou had just arrived at the scene asking me what I was doing but I never answered. He left to set up his gear before coming back over to read what I was writing. Tristan called Ryou "my albino" and was ignored but not before Ryou gave him an incredulous glance.

Serenity went to carry Joey to the Principal for God knows what trouble so they left quietly and swift. Yami had just arrived, headphones storming with blasting techno before he strutted with Duke, Tristan, Mana and me.

Yami unexpectedly kissed Mana's knuckles and I suddenly said, "This is a good story, I should put it on Facebook." Lamaria only received chuckles and head shakes for her effort.

Not long, Ryou called Tristan over to see something and he went abandoning Joey's credit card of $2734. Duke was staring off into space like Mana. ( _ **A/N: See the pattern here?**_ ) Yami wondered if they both were coming down with a horrible disease of clueless space.

Lamaria walked over to Rafael and Mahad to show them Joey's computer. She gave them the laptop before leaving hearing both Mahad and Rafael say:

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too!"

Mokuba had just appeared reading his textbook while Lamaria heard a strange yelling from behind her. She turned around searching for the sound only to see Tristan looking at her with a suspicious smile.

Joey and Serenity were returning from their embrasure to the Principal's domain but did not elaborate the reasons why when they sat down.

Lamaria had sobbed when Joey said they had Miss Chono today and class tomorrow. Joey left again but Serenity stayed. Duke was asleep as Mana hugged him before drawing on his face with a permanent marker. Yami shook his head chuckling at what Mana drew before lightly scolding her. When Duke awoke, he vowed never to sleep in public again.

Lamaria was bored so she started to look around the courtyard before noticing Mai, Joey's beloved wife, in class her head bowed looking completely bored. ' _How strange_ ,' Lamaria thought, ' _didn't Joey see his wife in class as he passed the room?_ ' Lamaria hummed before she concluded Joey must be blind.

Tristan wondered if Lamaria was still writing before he asked her. They both started to read when Tristan said something didn't happen. (A/N: NO HINTS!) Lamaria said it did before they both turned around in unison only to back up in surprise when they noticed Mana standing behind them, smiling with amused eyes. Lamaria only retorted 'just like that' before they started to read again.

Joey asked Duke what would happen if he puked on his book. Duke replied with a 'what?' look before shrugging thinking he misheard before going back to sleep. Lamaria remembered something. ' _Didn't he say he wasn't going to sleep in public?_ ' Lamaria thought, ' _oh well he only has himself to blame when Mana draws on him again._ '

Funky music started to play with an upbeat tone prompting many to move with the rhythm. In the background, you could hear Rebecca talking excitedly about potassium when Yugi arrived climbing over the bars and landing on his feet.

Mana ran to give him a hug before walking off coldly. Odion appearing soon after asking if Duke was dead looking at him.

"Hmm, yeah." A dead Duke and Mana replied in unison.

Namu came a second later and Duke had risen from the dead.

"Is he Jesus?" Joey shouted in the background, causing several to laugh and Lamaria to wonder how he knew.

Duke called his friend Bakura over before Bakura tried his best to help Namu with his work. Yugi had laughed at something Mana had said before they both strolled over to Lamaria.

Yugi had come up behind Mana, his phone covering his mouth whilst his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Mana. Mana questioned Lamaria about the two twins before Rafael and Mahad left with Namu, Duke and Bakura to go to class.

Tristan was worried when Bakura threatened to fling his bag while Joey and Serenity continues singing their songs. Duke hurried back to collect his books before leaving again.

Lamaria saw Odion with chicken and chips and strangely became hungry…she stole two fries before she returned to her story. By then ladies and gens, the time according to Joey's computer was 7:06 and again people wondered if they ate something strange to be up this early in the morning. Soon everyone started to leave and Lamaria asked Joey how to end her story to which he said,

"Well, say like Mokuba came back," which he had and Lamaria had to wonder if Joey knew magic. Mokuba retrieved his phone off the desk before leaving again and Joey and I just stared. I later went to finish the story but not before stealing more of Odion's fries.

So Ends A Typical Morning Report

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Part II-To be continued.

Marik had just arrived, sighing about how boring college was when the school's admin building had exploded. Everyone stared for a while watching as students ran in terror or screamed before pointedly looking at Marik. Marik only said he functioned better with alcohol in his system, leaving everyone still staring at him before he grudgingly confessed that Bakura was responsible.

Mai, Melody and Suziki had just came back from class to read my story. Melody later on stared at Suziki incredulously when a splinter got into her skirt. Melody commented me on my story saying that it was really good especially when she didn't know the people. Lamaria sometime had gotten an idea for the next part of her story involving the school's assembly and a programming class with Scott. ' _Part three would have to be about my personal experience in Tokyo with the adventures of vans featuring the school's network administrator Yusei, Jaden, Valon, Yuuki, Jack, Karin and other people_.'

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Awkward moments and occness. Warning! WARNING! WARNING!**

In the background, Joey could be heard talking with the guys about dicks and someone having sex with him. Yugi choked on air as he asked Ryou who they tried to hook him up with.

Yugi paused before asking Joey, "Who did you have sex with?"

Marik jokingly asked Mana if she gave head before congratulating Tristan for getting laid. Lamaria, at this point, was creped out at how the conversation had turned.

Odion told us Tristan had a girl when Yugi asked Tristan if he had a girlfriend. Later on, Odion tried to run when Yugi grabbed him, pulling him back before he slipped out of his grasp running away.

Mahad, Rafael, Bakura and several others had returned from class but Lamaria had class soon. Duke decided to sit between Joey and me on Yugi's request when Valon asked him a question.

END PART II

* * *

PART III { _A Year Later, Seniors_ }

Malik and Yugi were talking about gay aliens. Miho was sitting on Vivian's lap while the latter patted her head. Yugi suddenly mentions Valon's saggy pants and everyone laughs. Both he and Miho decided to sing 'dream' from the movie **Sharkboy and Lavagirl**. Malik tried to flirt with Miho and the conversation goes on to the discussion of **_Blade_** _vs **Twilight Saga**_. Yugi blamed Vivian for ruining Little Pony for him and people stare. Miho goes back to staring* cough savaging* her phone. Devon comes back and they talked about Miho's hair and Miho screamed at Yugi for insulting her hair.

Yugi decided to pass the blame onto Malik but the latter looked behind himself as though Yugi's accusation was directed at someone else. Miho went back to singing the dream song and Malik shook his head at her.

Tristan departed with Lamaria's headphones and she watched him with a heated glare but it diminished when he came back with Otogi then Yugi asked Tristan and Otogi "what's going on?" Malik answered for them saying Otogi's love for Tristan was too strong for him to stay away from Tristan. Malik's phone decided the moment was right to play the song _'I'm so lonely'_. Many of us burst out into fits of laughter.

Tristan and Otogi were talking quite close together and the group fell silent. Miho's phone joined in the music fest and the owner danced in Vivian's lap. Malik noticed persons in our group call Vivian 'Ivin' and questioned why we would call her so. We stared at him confused and he prompted us if we knew the meaning of the word ivin and judging by our dumbfounded expressions he started to chuckle.

Vivian fixed Yugi's hair and Miho goes back to phone watching with Malik. Yami continued to listen to music and Miho thinking he couldn't hear her told him, "Yami, I'm a dirty girl."

"Oh I know you are."

Ironically enough it was Joey who spoke giving several of us heart attacks thinking Yami had said that instead. Yugi himself looked particularly relieved, his hand embracing his chest as if to regain strength before he pierced Miho with a death glare.

A classmate of Yugi's shouted out to him, telling him his teacher was here. Yugi exclaimed that he doesn't give a rat's ass about her classes and Ryou arrived greeting everyone. Vivian got up to leave as well while Miho greeted Ryou with a hug.

Seto arrived with funky shades and a cool groove. He greeted Miho with a wave and Malik talked about the moment puberty hits. Miho goes professionally singing and Ryou told her she sounded high.

Malik announced that we have class in ten minutes time and everyone goes quiet. Suddenly, we hear Seto call someone bitch and Miho sang professionally again. Lamaria told Ryou she couldn't remember seeing Seto's eyes and Malik cut in deadpanning ' _he has no eyes_.'

Malik later joined our table and in exchange Seto, Otogi and Miho left. Joey, after 15 minutes, arrived and greeted everyone. Malik confessed that Tristan was talking about him and Joey retaliated by calling him a whore and slut. After that Joey went over to Seto and flicked back his hair before staring into his eyes. Lamaria noticed Seto doesn't have his glasses on and wondered when he took it off. Joey and Seto plotted to kill someone and left together but not before wrapping a blade in toilet paper. Lamaria then told Ryou that this was why she wrote.

They came back later with Joey screaming at Lamaria to call Ryou and she did this. Ryou was then told by Joey to clean his blade with hand sanitizer making Lamaria think they killed someone. Seto waltz in with a smoothie and Lamaria was swift to ask for some. Malik and his friend hanged onto the bars behind Lamaria and Ryou talking about girls. Lamaria saw Miho with the same smoothie and asked her for some and got a sip of chocolatey goodness.

Lamaria soon started to feel bored but Joey showed a video of his face being replaced by an orange glow with laughing eyes and Malik commented he looked better this way. In unison, everyone except Malik and Joey thought, ' _he's screwed'._

Malik, after he survived Joey's lunge for his life, accused Seto for always thieving his girls and Seto watched him in confusion. Ryou shouted to Akefia to wipe off his fingerprints off the blade he gave him. This of course drew several questioning stares.

Everyone splits into different conversations before Ryou and Malik went to the library. Seto stayed with us a little while before he too eventually left for class and Joey followed him. Lamaria started to edit her story of 'a typical morning report' which takes 20 minutes and Joey dashed back cursing Miho for trying to rape him and Lamaria wondered where she was when this occurred. Lamaria thinks she's tired of writing and Seto, who appeared out of nowhere, suggested she could stop writing but Lamaria rebuked if she did, she would miss events like these – points at Joey stilling hugging strange girl – And Seto laughed.

Joey asked Tristan if he wanted him to vomit on his dick and Seto exclaimed to Lamaria if she was actually going to type that. Lamaria nodded her head and Seto shook his own. Tristan's reaction was to stare at Joey stupefied. Ryou came back with Malik but the latter only saw Seto's arms around Joey's shoulders and exclaimed "See what I mean!?" referring to the fact that Seto is stilling thieving his girls or in this case boys.

Akefia took a seat and Joey gave him the idea that Ryou has liquor and Akefia marvelled at Ryou as though he saw salvation and asked him for liquor instantly. Ryou denied this and Akefia asked Joey and Lamaria for a dollar and they gave him one each. Tristan also gave him a dollar, though the state of the dollar begged an examination and drew questions.

Joey cursed Team Savage members off and went back to his IPhone. Ryou was listening to soothing music and Seto almost lost his phone thanks to Joey. Lamaria thought _'damn those reflexes are good!_ '

Seto yelled at Joey and the latter yelped in fear. The former sighed in relief when his phone was unscratched and escaped danger. Malik announced that he is the Savage King and Joey took off with his phone and Malik quickly dashed after him.

Malik told Joey to fuck off and he retaliated in same. Joey left and so does Ryou, Tristan and Lamaria. Lamaria ended her report like this…

PART III ENDED.

* * *

 **Lamaria** : That's chapter three and while its not much I promise to make up for it in the next one. So expect a longer one.

 **Charlie** : -peeks out and pins Lamaria with a stare\- Is it safe to come out or do you intend to still terrorized me in the near future?

 **Lamaria** : * _chuckles_ * Maybe I did plan to throw you into the story but it was a last minute idea so you have no worries...for now.

 **Charlie** : -stares at Lamaria incredulously\- You're joking! I will well keep my person far, far away if you insist on inserting me into the story. I quite enjoy reading and writing stories comfortably from where I am and not being a part of them literally, mind you.

 **Lamaria** : * _sighs in displeasure_ * Fine. I'll stop so you can quit hiding. *Looks at you guys* Just a tip the original name of this story was: 'A typical morning report' for the benefit of those who might recognize the story. You're welcome! 0 v 0/

 **Charlie** : -pouts at readers\- Thank you for reading everyone. We hoped you enjoyed it and please let us know in the comment section what you thought was fact and fake. Bye.


End file.
